


Within these gifs

by cruzrogue



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 06:33:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13584309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruzrogue/pseuds/cruzrogue
Summary: Saw Oliver in a gif taking off his jacket and just being tired I wrote a little something about it.





	Within these gifs

**Author's Note:**

> A little tid-bit of a story on Oliver Queen coming home to rest.

It has been a long day and after dropping off his son to spend time with his aunt. All he wants is to rid himself of his suit get into bed and sleep. He checks his phone and a part of him is frustrated that there are no texts from her. He misses her.

He stops short as he sees that there is a lump already on his side of the bed. He isn’t about to complain. The golden locks peek out around what he assumes is his pillow. He walks in silently undressing and discarding his suit in the designated area to be cleaned.

Though he misses her so much since the start up with Alena and Curtis has been a lot more time consuming then planned. He wants this for her to have a mark on this world that is all her own. She deserves that much and he will be supportive. She has his shoulder to lean on because no matter what she has made sure to she hasn’t missed a beat in her support of his own well-being.

Her light snores tell him that she must be as exhausted as he feels. They barely have time for themselves and somehow he knows whatever time they do have is special and only another memory that is endeared to them both. God he loves this woman. They have made sure for family time so the family unit doesn’t suffer but as a couple they hope for a reprieve of the craziness their world brings them.

For now he lies down and takes the smell upon her pillow as comfort and closes his eyes before he shifts to take her slowly into his arms as she willing goes without any quarrel. His own breathing becoming shallow as he drifts to sleep allowing the days exhaustion to wither away.

He wakes up to feather touches against his torso and he knows that she recognizes that he is awake but remains shut eyed. It is too comfortable and he wants to prolong these precious seconds of being free.

“Hi.” She whispers as her fingers caress his scalp as a sure way to get him to react.

He lets out a content sigh as his eyes flutter open to her mischievous ones. She has a jovial smile that already speaks volumes. “Hi.”

“Sorry, I pilfered your side but it held a trace of you and I so missed you.”

“I love you.”

“Love you too.” She huffs shortly after as her eyes lock on the time. “We should get dinner before heading to our other occupation.”

“That’d be the adult thing to do.” He answers back as his own fingers start to dance on her exposed skin.

“Mmm hmm. Or there is a whole quart size of ice cream and… Hey stop looking at me like that.”

“You eat worse than a twelve year old.”

She shrugs. She loves her sweet and salty foods and oh does she stress eat but the thought of having to cut down gives her the heebeegeebees.

“You know…”

“I know. But still after a long day I could… Stop looking at me like that.”

“Babe, we’ve talked about this.”

She scoffs.

“We are both on some tight ropes but I need to know you’re eating healthy. If not just for my own anxiety but to know this little one is getting nourishment.” His fingers breeze and hold firm on her lower abdomen. “I know you have proven to be a super amazing multi-talented woman and I’m with you 100% but you have to meet me half way on this.”

“I love you and our family”

“Even the extended ones we seem to adopt along the way?”

“Some of them a little zany but they’ll be worse than you once they know. God, a bunch of overprotective vigilantes I shudder.”

“I’m counting on it.”

He laughs as she swaps him. This is his life. As hectic as it is it’s the one he’ll fight for every single day and be grateful no matter how tired he gets.


End file.
